kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eiji Shifter (A New Decade)
is the present Kamen Rider Drive of Drive no Sekai. Character History To be added Family *Shinnosuke Shifter - father *Kiriko Shifter - mother *Chase Shifter - baby brother *Gou Koudou - uncle Personality Rider Forms - Default= Type Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. (1.8 sec. at full speed) mph by default and 113.6 mph at full speed is Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the . Out of Drive's Types, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. *A variation of this finisher has four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. Appearances: - Flare= Type Speed Flare *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. (35.27 mph) The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the fire-themed . Stat-wise, Type Speed Flare's punching and kicking power is slightly more powerful than Type Speed. However, its jumping height decreases slightly and the maximum running speed is much slower in comparison. In this mode, Drive is empowered with fire-enhanced abilities, covering his hands and legs in flames with every attack, as well as allowing him to manifest a fiery construct of the Max Flare Tire for him to kick at the enemy where it produces a flaming cyclone that shoots the target skyward. Type Speed Flare's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. - Spike= Type Speed Spike *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.2 t. *'Kicking power': 10.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. (34.67 mph) The spiky hotrod-based Shift Funky Spike Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the spike strip-themed . Stat-wise, Type Speed Spike's punching and kicking power is more powerful than Type Speed. However, its jumping height and speed is lower and slightly slower than Type Speed Flare. In this mode, Drive can attack with the Funky Spike Tire by having it either shoot off spike projectiles or rotate so rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of. - Shadow= Type Speed Shadow *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. (36.53 mph) The ninja hotrod-based Shift Midnight Shadow Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the shuriken-themed . Stat-wise, Type Speed Shadow's punching and kicking power retain the same force as Type Speed. However, its jumping height increases very slightly compared to Type Speed and, while still very much slower than Type Speed, it can still run faster than both Type Speed Flare and Type Speed Spike. In this mode, Drive is empowered with enhanced stealth capabilities which allow him to duplicate himself and can manifest energy constructs of the Midnight Shadow Tire to throw at the enemy. - Monster= Type Speed Monster *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. (33.53 mph) The monster truck-based Shift Massive Monster Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the car boot-themed . Stat-wise, Type Speed Monster has a very strong attack power, throwing more powerful kicks and punches than even Type Speed Hunter. However, it has about the same jumping height as the aforementioned Type, making it among the slowest of the Tire Exchange modes. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Monster and can make the Massive Monster Tire emit its tongue to lash at the enemy. - Commercial= Type Speed Commercial *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. (33.53 mph) In this mode, Drive is armed with the Commercial Streamer which an emit ads to distract people }} - Wild= All versions of this Type bear a Shift Tire on Drive's right shoulder. While changing Shift Cars, urban hip-hop music plays. - Default= Type Wild *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 123 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 14.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 21 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. (28.41 mph) is Drive's dune buggy-based form. Accessed through the Shift Wild Car, this form bears the . In terms of Drive's Types, this form has much more physical power than Type Speed, boosting his strength significantly and allowing him to use power-type Shift Cars like Rumble Dump with relative ease. As an added bonus, since all of Type Wild's Shift Tires are attached to Drive's right shoulder instead of around his torso, Drive can use his new strength to perform powerful shoulder checks and guard against attacks much more easily using his right shoulder. In exchange, Type Wild cannot jump nearly as high as either Type Speed or any of its Tire Exchange modes, nor is this form able to run as fast. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Drive Episodes 6-9, Movie War Full Throttle, 10, 11, 13, 14, 17, 19-21, Kamen Rider 4: Episode 1, Drive 29, 38, 43, 44 - Dump= Type Wild Dump *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 146.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.9 t. *'Kicking power': 19.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 13.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 10.6 sec. (19.3 mph) The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into , which bears the drill-themed . Stat-wise, Type Wild Dump is basically an exaggeration of Type Wild's stats: excellent offensively and does poorly agility-wise, making this form the second slowest out of all of Drive's known forms. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. - Hunter= Type Wild Hunter *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 139.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.1 t. *'Kicking power': 18.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 13.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.9 sec. (20.66 mph) The police car-based Shift Justice Hunter Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into Type Wild Hunter, which bears the jail cell-themed . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage. - Solar= Type Wild Solar *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 122.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.6 t. *'Kicking power': 14.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 20.4 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8 sec. (25.57 mph) }} - Technic= All versions of this Type bear a Shift Tire around Drive's upper chest. While changing Shift Cars, dynamic music plays. - Default= Type Technic *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.2 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.4 sec. (27.64 mph) is Drive's garbage truck-based form. Accessed through the Shift Technic Car, this form bears the . In terms of Drive's Types, this form sits in-between Type Speed and Type Wild based on offensive power. As for agility stats, Type Technic is marginally slower than Type Wild, yet can jump higher than the aforementioned Type. Drive's special ability in this form is near pin-perfect precision for swiftly reacting to any changes in the battlefield via analysis, which can also be used for manipulating machinery. He also gains eyes in the back of his head so that he can perform two tasks at once and narrow down potential blind spots. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the . Appearances: Drive Episodes 9, Movie War Full Throttle, 10-12, 14, 17, 21, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Kamen Rider 4: Episode 1, Drive 29, 34, 38, 43 - Winter= Type Technic Winter *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 146.9 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.1 t. *'Kicking power': 15.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 15.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. (18.6 mph) The ice resurfacer-based Shift Road Winter Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Technic into , which bears the freeze-themed . Stat-wise, Type Technic Winter has less punching power than Type Technic Braver or Gravity, but more kicking power than Type Technic Braver. Winter's jumping height is fractionally better than Type Technic Gravity and can easily be overlooked, and is also barely faster than the aforementioned Tire Exchange mode. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Frostreamer. Appearances: Drive Episode 14, 43 }} }} - Super= on his right shoulder. While either changing Shift Cars or entering the Dead Zone state, suspenseful chase music with squealing tires as accompaniment plays. Unlike Mach, even though Type Dead Heat bears a Kourin Signal, the DH Kourin does not change into a different one whenever Drive initiates a Tire Exchange. - Default= Type Dead Heat *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. (63.92 mph) is Drive's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Mach's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the . In terms of Drive's Types, this form scores much higher in every Ability Perimeters compared to many of his other Types: surpassing Type Wild Dump in offensive strength, Type Speed's average speed, and the highest jump measured overall. It also allows Drive to function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Drive's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart's state by turning the Advanced Ignition, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree. Compared to Heart, Type Dead Heat's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Drive's Rider System if the DH Kourin's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Type Dead Heat Tire's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. Appearances: Drive Episodes 16-18, 20-22, 26 - Flare= Type Dead Heat Flare *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 108.9 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.6 t. *'Kicking power': 24.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.4 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.3 sec. (61.98 mph) The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Dead Heat into , which bears the fire-themed . Stat-wise, Type Dead Heat Flare has minimal gains and disadvantages from Type Dead Heat: barely doing more damage, yet having a marginally lowered jumping height and running speed. In this mode, Drive is empowered with fire-enhanced abilities. - Dump= - Flare Kaksarn= - Dump Tomarle= }} - Formula= Unlike other Types which bear only one Shift Tire, all versions of this Type bear two Shift Tires on Drive's forearms (near the elbow joints). While changing Shift Cars, dramatic music plays. - Default= Type Formula *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 111.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 16 t. *'Kicking power': 28.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 47.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.200 sec. (0.120 sec. at full speed) mph normally and 1,864.11 mph at full speed is Drive's Formula One car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Formula Car, this form bears two . In terms of Drive's Types, this form has much more power than Type Dead Heat, allowing him to throw stronger punches and kicks, as well as function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field better than the aforementioned Type. Also, despite the bulky upper armor, it has a huge jumping height and monstrous running speed beyond even the speed of sound ranging from 500m/s to 833m/s. All over Drive's body are stickers with the names of all eighteen Tire Exchange Shift Cars that aren't Type Formula-styled, similar to a real Formula One car bearing various stickers of their sponsors. }} - Type Next= - Default= Type NExt *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24 t. *'Kicking power': 40 t. *'Maximum jump height': 50 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.446 sec. is Drive's futuristic mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . }} }} }} Notes